godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Santos-Collins
|image = Chloë Grace Moretz.jpg |caption = Chloë Grace Moretz, the actress who portrays Chloe |name = Chloe Santos-Collins |species = Human |nationality = Filipino / American |occupation = Art Student |relationships = Evangeline Santos (close friend) Christine Gonzales (friend) Ella Cristofani (friend) |firstappearance = Mothra: The Divine Moth |played = Chloë Grace Moretz}} Chloe Santos-Collins is a character played by Chloë Grace Moretz and also one of the main protagonists in the Reiwa series that first appeared in the 2030 Mothra film, Mothra: The Divine Moth. Name The name "Chloe" is a feminine name, meaning "blooming" or "fertility" in Greek. History Reiwa Series Mothra: The Divine Moth Born in Manila in 2010, Chloe and her family moved to New York City when she was only two years old, but when she grew up she has fear on returning to the Philippines after a near-death experience during her last visit in 2028, she promised herself not to return to Manila afterwards. By 2030, Chloe is having a normal, peaceful life in New York City when, Evangeline went missing, with both Ella and Christine wanting to meet her in person to find out more about Evangeline and how to find her, forcing Chloe to return to the Philippines despite her fears. After arriving in Manila, she meets Christine, but after arriving at the Manila City Hall, Christine is called by the EDF regarding Mothra, and is brought to their headquarters, leaving Chloe alone in the busy metropolis of Manila. Later, at night, another incident took place, Chloe didn't made it to Ella's house and is brought into a hospital instead, both Christine and Ella arrived the next day. After telling Christine and Ella about Evangeline's personal life, the three of them went into the mountains of Rizal, east of Manila, where they found Evangeline, alive, with a native girl named Mira, who helped her after April and Ayeesha were both murdered. Mothra lands near them, later on Chloe also meets Lira, just before Mothra flies back to Infant Island. After Mothra's attack on Manila, Chloe returns to New York City. Mothra vs. Bagan Two years later, when Christine found out that Lynette is somehow linked to Bagan, Christine invites Chloe again to return to the Philippines, but she refuses after another near-death experience happened to her in New York City. Christine later calls Evangeline instead, and accepts her help by summoning Mothra, to battle Bagan in Hong Kong. Battra's Counterattack In 2034, while in Los Angeles, Chloe almost got killed after being stabbed, forcing Christine to go to Los Angeles to find yet another serial killer murdering innocent people. At the end of the film, Chloe recovered from her wounds with the help of the Elias. Video Games * The Return of Ghidorah (2039) - PC / PlayStation 4 / Xbox One The Return of Ghidorah 20-year old Chloe, who has fear on returning to the Philippines, is forced to return to Manila after Evangeline disappeared in 2030, leaving her home in New York City in the process. After arriving in Manila, she meets Christine and Ella, both friends of Evangeline. When Mothra returned to Infant Island, Chloe decided to return home. Four years later, while on Los Angeles, California, she was stabbed to death, forcing Christine to find yet another serial killer after her previous experience in 2022. With the help of the Elias, she was able to recover from her wounds, without the use of science. :Appearances: :"Mothra: The Divine Moth" through "Battra's Counterattack" Trivia * In all protagonists of the Reiwa Series, she is the only protagonist that was portrayed by an American actress. * For her role in Mothra: The Divine Moth, Chloë Grace Moretz had to learn Filipino language. * Almost all of her scenes in Mothra: The Divine Moth were filmed in New York City and Manila, most of them were focused on Manhattan Island and the city proper of Manila. Category:Characters (Meesmoth)